


Cheeseburger Afternoon

by Anonymous



Category: Oakpodcast (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Graphic depictions of cheeseburger vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Cheeseburger Afternoon

"Here, Leia," Holly said as she gave the tiny black cat a plain cheeseburger. "Thanks for being my friend."

Leia purred and devoured the cheeseburger, letting Holly pet her as she ate.

"Just me and you again today," Holly said. "Maybe when we're done eating we can go panhandle by the stop light. Will you let me hold you while you sleep off the cheeseburger?"

Leia purred and wiggled her bottom as Holly scratched the itchy spots around her tail. 

"Thanks," Holly said. "I'm glad you're here to keep me company again. I was feeling really lonely."

Leia paused her attack on the cheeseburger to lovingly lick Holly's hand. Then she bit, but not very hard.

"Ow," Holly said.

Leia purred and went back to the cheeseburger.


End file.
